Problem: Write an expression to represent: Four less than the quotient of a number $x$ and $5$.
Answer: The quotient of $x$ and $5$ can be written as $\dfrac{x}5$. Four less than something means that we subtract $4$ from it. If we subtract $4$ from $\dfrac{x}5$, we have $\dfrac{x}5-4$.